


Not According to Plan

by isweartothestarsabove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe, College Student Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Peter has a pack, Peter thinks he's slick, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, and they don't live in Beacon Hills, well he ain't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartothestarsabove/pseuds/isweartothestarsabove
Summary: Peter thinks he's slick, not telling Stiles' what the bite means when it's on the wrist, keeping him in the dark.  Well, so he thinks.





	Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd

Peter has come a long way from his revenge fueled rage, from killing his family’s murderers and biting random teenagers he came across.  He’s come a long way from being alone in the world, an omega, to becoming a powerful alpha with a pack of considerable size. Sometimes he takes a moment to think what would’ve happened if Stiles, his mate(who still doesn’t know this), didn’t accept the bite.  Though it was often a fleeting thought that came at the dead of night. Now, he reveled in the size of his pack with his mate by his side.

His pack were made of omega's and families who left undesirable alphas.  It filled Peter with pride to know that these families trusted in him to be better, and to protect them.  But, they wouldn't have known about him if it weren't for Stiles, his lovely little wolf.  He was clever, fiercely loyal, and was always looking to improve everyone's life.  Yet despite all that, Stiles still didn't realize how significant it was to bite someone on the wrist.  He's surprised that Stiles hadn't asked about it, especially after the bite had scarred over instead of disappearing altogether like every other wound.

He would take his time with Stiles, slowly begin his courtship.  Then when the time was right, he would reveal the true meaning behind the bite. For now, he would be content with keeping the boy close by his side and scenting him as much as he is able.  

Although his pack was a strong and trustworthy one, men and women of all ages and different attributes, the children were still growing up, eager to gossip and spill secrets to one another.  It usually wasn’t so troublesome, even amusing at times when those supposed secrets weren’t actually secrets at all. Their favorite type of gossip were people’s relationships. Peter hoped, and prayed to the Moon that they wouldn’t realize what a mating bite was.  He knew it was a futile hope though, for most were natural born wolves.

And sadly, his hopes and prayers weren’t answered and one day when Stiles was visiting from college one of the teens noticed the slightly faded bite on Stiles wrist.  Why Stiles wasn’t wearing so many layers was a mystery to even him, considering his fashion tastes were still subpar at best. One of the younger children perked up when she saw Stiles wrist, her eyes flashing a bright yellow in interest.

“You have a mate?” She cried out, grabbing the attention of all the teens in the room.  Stiles opened his mouth, about to respond, but the wolves were already surrounding him and talking over one another and passing his wrist around from wolf to wolf for inspection.  Stiles just stood there with an amused look, letting the teenagers inspect his wrist.

Well, he thought, if they know he has a mate now, it was time he confronted Peter about it.  Stiles mentally crossed out his plans for the day, he could always take another approach.  Anyways, Stiles wasn't dense, he's done his research the moment he realized the bite mark hadn't faded.  It was an easy search, too.  What he didn't understand is why Peter never mentioned anything about it.

“I forgot how nosy you all are,” Stiles chuckled and pried his arm out of the grip of at least three people.  They all backed up a bit to give Stiles more space, but they were all unapologetic. “I’ve had a mate for 'bout five years now,” Was all Stiles said and then left the room in search of Peter, leaving the teens to talk amongst themselves and criticize one another for not noticing.

He went upstairs and was turning into a hallway when he ran into someone.  He looked up with a pleased grin and a devious light in his eye, “Hey, Peter.  Missed me?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “ ‘Course I did Stiles, what were the pups pestering you about downstairs?” He questioned and ushered Stiles to follow him back into his room.  Stiles waited until the door was closed before replying.

“They saw my bite, wanted to know who my mate was, ” Stiles purred, delighting in the flash of surprise that flitted across Peter’s face.  Stiles crowded close to Peter and wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck. Peter was too surprised to respond, his eyes wide and his hands hovering over Stiles’ back.  Stiles pushed his face into the crook of Peter’s neck, inhaling his scent.  After all, sometimes it was better to be blunt than jump around a subject and getting nowhere.

“You knew?” Peter asked, finally placing his hands on Stiles’ back, rubbing along his spine.  Stiles snorted and leaned back to look at Peter, his eyes flashing an electric blue, “‘Course I knew.  It’s not like mating bites are a hidden secret that you have to look for in the recesses of caves,” Stiles snarked, and nipped Peter’s jaw.  Peter hummed and shrugged.

“You never said anything,” Peter stated.

“Neither did you Peter.  At first I thought you regretted it.  That you didn’t actually want me,” Stiles admitted quietly, his eyes downcast.  Peter growled, angry at himself for causing his mate to feel unwanted. “But then you kept me close, kept leaving your scent on me as if claiming me and I realized that you were waiting.  Until I was eighteen, I thought. But then you made no advances. I  _ was _ planning for some courting thing when I got back today, but then the pups made me rethink.”

Stiles smiled softly at Peter.  Peter returned the smile, but then groaned and shoved his way into the crook of Stiles’ neck, “I”m sorry I made you feel that way,” He murmured.  He placed a kiss on his mate’s neck, “And,” he pulled back, raising a hand to cup Stiles’ face, “I’m sorry for making us wait.”

And with that, Peter leaned in and pressed a soft, sweet kiss onto Stiles’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I've always thought a wolf pack should be large. And the wild, usually it's about family and taking care of one another (from what I understood) so it's been lowkey bothering how small the pack is in the tv show.


End file.
